Some contemporary trends predict that processors, such as general purpose microprocessors and graphics processors, will continue to increase system memory and data bandwidth requirements. Using parallelism in applications such as multi-core processor architectures and multiple graphics pipelines, processors should be able to drive increases in system bandwidths at rates some predict will be doubled every three years for the next ten years. There are several major trends in dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) that may make it prohibitively costly and challenging to keep up with increasing data bandwidth and system memory requirements. For example, transistor speed relative to feature size improvements in a given DRAM technology node, and the rising costs of capital investment required to move DRAM technology to greater memory densities for a given DRAM die adversely affect the rate at which DRAM technology can keep pace with the increasing data bandwidth and system capacity requirements.